Umbrella
by FebruaryNight
Summary: But it was always raining in her world anyway. And so without an umbrella she pressed onwards. Gaara x Hinata Hinata centric


Ah, the joys of banned song fics. This particular rebellion stars **"Boston," by Augustana** and is worth a listen. It features a gorgeous piano with accompaniment by drums, a guitar and base.

Another Hinata Gaara fic. Another one shot, because I'm much to busy with my amazing varsity girls team swim team who will be competing in Champs in two weeks, and less than amazing school, to write a full story.

I don't own Naruto, nor do I particularly care for anime, but recently Hinata's personality has sparked my interest.

_Slight warnings_: mentions of possible abuse, depending on interpretation and personal definition of abuse vs. personal definition of training…

Enjoy darlings.

"Faster."

She could sense the frustration in his voice. Monotone, strict, uncaring. And yet she told herself, everyday, he loved her.

He loved her.

She wiped sweat from her upper lip and took position again. Left foot slid forward, weight on her right foot, spring, twirl, hit, tumble, roll, fall, crash, get up.

Get up, get up, _get up_ damn it.

The numbness that followed, the pain coursing through each limb. Harsh, uncontrollable. Like a relentless cold down pour.

But it was always raining in her world anyway. And so without an umbrella she pressed onwards. Hoping, wishing she might make it home…

_In the light of the sun,_

_Is there anyone?_

_Oh it has begun._

_Oh dear, you look so lost,_

_eyes are red_

_and tears are shed,_

_This world you must've crossed._

_You said,_

It was Shino, whose bugs roamed her house (was it her home?) who noticed first.

"Hinata, can we talk?"

She smiled, stuttered, swept away by someone who cared. It wasn't until he was reaching for her jackets zipper that she pushed him away.

Too late.

"Where did you get those?"

Training. It was training, always training, always raining in her world. He frowned but understood her need to be stronger, and pushed it away as a necessary consequence, to become better.

_You don't know me,_

_And you don't even care, oh yeah,_

_She said,_

_You don't know me,_

_And you don't wear my chains, oh yeah._

_yeah._

The pain wasn't yet raw, like an open cut, just a dull throb like a pulled muscle, something that couldn't be comforted with a band aid.

The Hokage was alone in the office. Surrounded by scrolls and various accountants.

Discussing the important things. No one really noticed when she walked in, "I'd like to leave Konoha."

A nod, a signature, a wave and she was free…?

Free from her clan? Her boundaries?

And now that she could go, she didn't know where to go. Who to go to.

_Essential yet appealed,_

_Carry all your thoughts_

_Across an open field,_

_When flowers gaze at you,_

_They're not the only ones_

_Who cry when they see you_

_You said,_

The sand village was an ally, a place where it never rained. Totally different.

Her sandals sunk into the mossy forest ground as she ran,

"_Faster." _

Head pounding with adrenaline, milky eyes wandering round, glancing forward, to the side, never back.

She ran on and on, the musky fresh forest giving way to sandy earth and vast spaces.

She pushed harder, legs pumping she imagined herself a tiger, majestic and powerful running towards never ending horizons.

_You don't know me,_

_And you don't even care, oh yeah,_

_She said,_

_You don't know me,_

_And you don't wear my chains, oh yeah._

Rejuvenated with the sight of a desert moon, she ran onward. The night pressing down rolling and dipping to meet the ground.

A thousand stars, once blocked by a thousand trees, now set the sky a blaze with a blinding brilliance indescribable. Her breath puffed forwards in wisps, traveling upwards becoming lost in thin swift moving clouds.

Something howled, and she almost raised her own voice to share in its happiness.

No building, no training ground, no person for miles around.

And while the thought of being so alone would once scare her, she found it truly liberating.

_She said I think I'll go to Boston._

_I think I'll start a new life._

_I think I'll start it over, where no one knows my name._

_I'll get out of California, I'm tired of the weather,_

_I think I'll get a lover and fly 'em out to Spain. _

_I think I'll go to Boston. _

_I think that I'm just tired._

_I think I need a new town, to leave this all behind._

_I think I need a sunrise, I'm tired of Sunset,_

_I hear it's nice in the summer, some snow would be nice, oh yeah._

Yet exhaustion crept up and an oasis was soon found and the stars blurred and her eyes closed.

Dry desert air settling around her.

_You don't know me,_

_And you don't even care, oh yeah,_

She woke up to rain.

Soft warm rain, droplets collecting in the folds of her jacket.

They puddled and pooled in her pockets, little water droplet friends dancing down her cheeks and resting in her hair.

She rain onward, sand becoming saturated with rare rain.

She watched small plants appear, soaking it in, small animals coming forward to bask in the rain.

She deepened her frown, tossing wet bangs away from her eyes. And slowing her approach, until she found herself resting on her knees eyes closed breathing heavily the stony sent.

_Boston, where no one knows my name_

_where no one knows my name_

_where no one knows my name_

And then it stopped. The rain stopped. When did the rain ever just stop?

She looked around franticly, no it was still raining, just not on her.

"So you brought the rain to the desert."

Her eyes snapped up, meeting, connecting with aqua eyes lined in black. A boy holding an umbrella.

"I'm sorry…"

"For bringing rain to the desert?" He looked genuinely confused, lines forming between his eyebrows.

"Yes."

"We need rain here, May I ask the name of the one who brought it to us?"

_Needed_ rain? Here?

"Hinata."

"Gaara," he offered her a hand up, "So why don't you like the rain?"

_Boston, where no one knows my name._

Yes, yes I know a very open ending. Maybe I'll come back when I have the time.

Review?


End file.
